


错的世界错的人

by xinlingmoonmoon



Category: Batman: The Brave and the Bold, Happy Tree Friends
Genre: Crossover, Other
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-05
Updated: 2013-11-06
Packaged: 2017-12-31 14:30:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1032775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xinlingmoonmoon/pseuds/xinlingmoonmoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>蓝蝙蝠来到了Happy Tree Friends并被Splendid收留，他要找到回家的方法</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

　　蝙蝠侠一睁眼就看到一双好奇的大眼睛正盯着他。  
　　看到蝙蝠侠醒来，Splendid倒是很淡定，他拿出烤面包友好地同蝙蝠侠分享。  
　　“谢谢。”蝙蝠侠接过面包。虽然对之前发生了什么没有记忆，但从目前的情形判断，面前这人……飞鼠很可能是救了自己的人，而且从他的表现来看并没有恶意，所以蝙蝠侠并未抗拒Splendid的好意。  
　　他并不知道在被Splendid带来的途中他已经死过一次了。  
　　  
　　Splendid很像超人。  
　　这是蝙蝠侠在与Splendid经过短暂接触后得出的结论，不仅因为Splendid的超能力与超人相似，而且Splendid同样有着一颗帮助他人的心。  
　　在内心深处，蝙蝠侠很庆幸自己遇到了另一个世界的超人而不是小丑之流。  
　　  
　　Splendid对蝙蝠侠的出现很高兴，没想到自己捡回家的这家伙这么能干。不用自己来做打扫卫生缝补衣服等杂物之后，就有更多的时间来做些自己想做的事情了。  
　　但蝙蝠侠很想回到自己的世界，看到蝙蝠侠烦恼的样子，Splendid决定帮助他。  
　　“也许Sniffles有办法，他经常发明些奇怪的东西。”Sniffles对蝙蝠侠说。  
　　“Sniffles是谁？”蝙蝠侠问道。他来之后就一直待在Sniffles家里没有出门，所以谁也不认识。蝙蝠侠也曾试图出门，但浑身酸痛，直到这几天身体才渐渐好转。大概是穿越这世界时受了伤，他这样认为，所以之前一直待在家里休息。  
　　“嗯，我带你去找他。”  
　　说着Splendid拉起蝙蝠侠飞了出去。  
　　  
　　蝙蝠侠感到凛冽的寒风从身边擦过，Splendid的速度实在是太快了，如果不是自己及时将蝙蝠衣变换形态，现在自己恐怕已经散架了。  
　　蝙蝠侠刚想提醒Splendid放慢些速度时，他听到下方传来惊恐的呼喊。  
　　很显然Splendid也听到了，他改变了方向向下冲去。  
　　“呃——”因为突然转向而感到身体不适的蓝蝙蝠发出一声闷哼。  
　　不过蝙蝠侠的不适感并未持续很久，几乎是下一秒他们就到达地面了。  
　　山崖下，一只头戴蝴蝶结的粉红色金花鼠正对着一道石缝惊恐地喊叫着。  
　　“救命啊！Cuddles掉下去了。”  
　　Splendid点点头，示意Giggles无需担心。他将蝙蝠侠放到一边，说：“等我回来。”然后飞进了石缝里。  
　　Splendid进去后不久，地面就开始剧烈摇动起来。  
　　“地震？”蝙蝠侠皱起眉头。虽然Splendid用有超人的力量，但蝙蝠侠还是开始担心起他的安危。  
　　就在他考虑要不要下洞查看的时候，Giggles又大叫起来。蝙蝠侠抬头，看见一块巨大的岩石掉了下来正对着Giggles而来。而Giggles被吓呆了，看着越来越近的石头一动不动。顾不得其他，蝙蝠侠冲过去推开Giggles。  
　　石头砸在蝙蝠侠的腰部，不过偏了一下并不严重，这种小伤蝙蝠侠并不在意。看着面前平安无事的Giggles，他松了一口气。  
　　这时，突然发生了更剧烈的摇动，一堆石头从天而降砸了下来。  
　　蝙蝠侠眼睁睁地看着刚才还在对着自己笑的Giggles变成了一堆肉酱。  
　　这一切发生的太快，他根本来不及反应。  
　　他呆呆地看着散落四周的内脏，还有溅在自己身上的血迹。  
　　他以前从未见过这样的场景，毕竟他来自儿童向动画，这种成人向动画中的血腥画面在他的世界是不会出现的。  
　　  
　　Splendid从石缝中飞了出来，手里拎着一只身体已经不完整的黄色兔子。  
　　大地摇晃地更剧烈了，更多的石头砸了下来。  
　　Splendid仿佛没看到地上的血迹，他将不成人形的Cuddles放到地上，拍了拍手。然后他从乱石堆里刨出破破烂烂的蓝蝙蝠拖走了。  
　　蝙蝠侠还是很幸运的，至少他没目睹岩浆从石缝中涌出淹没整个地球的情形。


	2. Chapter 2

　　蝙蝠侠对自己居然没死感到很不可思议。  
　　人类在那种情况下存活的几率无限接近零，自己还能活蹦乱跳还真是幸运，但是想到变成一滩肉泥的Giggles，蝙蝠侠又高兴不起来了。  
　　Splendid以为蝙蝠侠在担忧回家的问题，安慰道：“Sniffles肯定会找到让你回家的办法的。”  
　　“Cuddles怎么样了？”蓝蝙蝠闷闷地啃着Splendid烤的面包，问道。  
　　“我把他救出来了。”Splendid说。  
　　“太好了……”  
　　Splendid救出Cuddles让蝙蝠侠的内心获得了些许安慰，虽然他仍为Giggles的死亡感到愧疚与自责。  
　　  
　　今天的出行很顺利，Splendid带着蝙蝠侠很快就来到Sniffles家中，一路上没遇上任何事故。  
　　Sniffles对蝙蝠侠说的平行世界很感兴趣，很快他们便探讨起来。  
　　Splendid这些不感兴趣，很快他便无所事事起来，在房间里飘来飘去。  
　　  
　　突然，外面响起警报声。  
　　Splendid“嗖”一下便飞了出去。  
　　蝙蝠侠来不及向Sniffles道别，紧跟着Splendid冲了出去。  
　　冲出门蝙蝠侠发现Splendid已经不见了踪影。  
　　蝙蝠侠发现一个很严重的问题——他不认识路，也完全不了解情况。他是被Splendid带着飞过来的，Splendid的速度实在太快，蝙蝠侠根本没有精力去记路，他甚至担心回到自己世界后自己会不会晕超人。  
　　  
　　蝙蝠侠决定向路人打听情况。他走向正悠闲坐在路边的鼹鼠。  
　　“请问……”  
　　还没说完，蝙蝠侠就看到远处刮起蓝色的旋风——是Splendid！  
　　蝙蝠侠离开后，Mole慢悠悠站了起来，走到路边自己的车里离开了。  
　　  
　　蝙蝠侠赶到时，正看到Splendid举起一辆校车，车内传来阵阵尖叫。  
　　“等一下Splendid！”  
　　原本以为Splendid是救起出事故的校车，但看到Splendid准备将校车扔向两只绿色的浣熊，蝙蝠侠慌忙开口阻止他。  
　　“Splendid你在做什么？”  
　　“Lifty和Shifty偷走了珠宝。”Splendid解释道。  
　　校车里的尖叫更厉害了。  
　　看到蝙蝠侠一脸迷糊，Splendid又补充道：“他们躲进了校车里。”  
　　看到Lifty和Shifty要跑远了，Splendid顾不得其他，把校车随手一扔追了上去。  
　　  
　　蝙蝠侠急忙赶在校车落地前把所有人救了出来。  
　　“你是……Giggles？”看着怀里的粉色金花鼠，蝙蝠侠愣住了。　　  
　　“是我！”Giggles点点头。  
　　“你不是……”  
　　“现在开始点名。”Lumpy的话打断了蝙蝠侠的询问。  
　　Giggles从蝙蝠侠的怀里跳出来跑了过去。  
　　真是个负责任的老师，蝙蝠侠想。但是他忽略了一点，Lumpy的集合地点在马路中央。  
　　  
　　蝙蝠侠很难记清那几秒都发生了什么。他不知道为什么突然热视线会扫过Cuddles的脑壳，也不知道为什么Mole会突然驾车出现把Flaky撞飞，也不知道为什么Flippy会狂性大发袭击别人。  
　　他只来得及从Fliqpy手下救下Petunia。一边紧紧护住怀里的Petunia，一边应对着Fliqpy的攻击，同时还要注意不知何时就会突然出现的热视线，而且怀中的臭鼬还不老实，即使是蝙蝠侠也感到了疲惫。  
　　“啊——”看到遍地残肢，Lumpy开始乱跑，让本来就很混乱的场景更混乱了。  
　　“啊哈！”发现车子还能启动，Lumpy非常高兴，他迫切想离开这里。  
　　察觉到Lumpy的动作，蝙蝠侠想去阻止，但这满地汽油乱流的情况下Lumpy无疑非常危险，但一时距离太远二是应对Fliqpy的攻击，所以根本来不及。  
　　  
　　不出所料的爆炸。  
　　蓝蝙蝠只能紧紧抱住怀中的Petunia，努力不让她受到波及。  
　　“太好了。”看着毫发无伤的Petunia，蝙蝠侠发自内心的高兴。  
　　但Petunia看着满身黑灰的蝙蝠侠，尖叫着挣扎想要离开蝙蝠侠——她有洁癖，蝙蝠侠浑身脏兮兮的样子实在让她受不了。  
　　一个轮胎从天而降，正好敲掉了Petunia的头。  
　　看着一个鲜活的生命就在自己的面前，就在自己的怀中消失，蝙蝠侠愣住了。  
　　直到Splendid拿着追回的珠宝高高兴兴地回来，蝙蝠侠还是失魂落魄。


End file.
